vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Luca Torelli (Torpedo)
|-|1936= |-|1972= Summary Luca Torelli Petrosino is the main protagonist of both Torpedo comic book series, Torpedo 1936 and Torpedo 1972, born in Sicily circa 1903 to a poor, broken home marked by spousal abuse. His parents are presumed to be Vittorio Torelli and Luciana Petrosino, although his older brother's real father was actually their grandfather and it is implied that Luca's own biological father was the local mafioso kingpin, who made love to Luciana in exchange for mediating peacefully in the feud between the Torellis and the Petrosinos. Luca loses his older brother to a severe beating by their drunken father, orchestrates a vengeance against the latter by using a vindictive neighbour as an unwitting agent, and finally witnesses their mother dying of sorrow upon her son's and husband's consecutive deaths, thereupon being fostered by his uncle Vincenzo and later his uncle Carlo, both of whom taught him how vengeance was best served cold. Despite the fact that he engineered his father's death at the hands of their neighbour, the ancestral institution of vendetta prevails and Luca kills him with his uncle's aid; this is implied to be his first direct murder. He is then forced to flee for America, the "land of milk and honey", as a teenager where he works as a shoe shiner, thereby meeting an abusive senior police officer named MacDonald whom he finally shoots, being involved in other law infringements, such as bank robberies, which also happen to end in murders, in order to survive in a filthy city that was long on corruption and short of morality, filled with predators and human vermin, and soon becoming one of these ruthless predators himself: a hit man, infamously known across New York and the whole of Manhattan as Torpedo '("torpedo" is 1920s slang for a contract killer). Sometime later, he gets a Polish American sidekick called Rascal. The original series is one of the most well-recieved and influential comics from Europe and more specifically Spain, having gained admiration by movie legends such as Quentin Tarantino and Federico Fellini as well as praise from comic book legend Will Eisner, who considered it the best comic of the 80s. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-C, possibly 9-B, higher with firearms Name: Luca Torelli Petrosino, Torpedo, Lucky Origin: Torpedo, Creepy #22 (1981) Gender: Male Age: 20s to 50s in Torpedo 1936 (Witnessed the beginning of the Cuban revolution and though the stories aren't in chronological order, the final few stories address the 30s and 40s) and in his late 60s in Torpedo 1972 Classification: Gangster Powers and Abilities: Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Social Influencing (Has persuaded other gangsters and criminals to work with or for him and some women to sleep with him), Peak Human combat speed, Skilled fighter, 4th Wall Breaking Attack Potency: Street level, possibly Wall level (Has kicked locked doors open and off their hinges multiple times, snapping a rifle in half once as well, and even busted through and out of a wooden closet once. OHKO'd a boxer. Hurt a horse with a punch. Broke a man's neck with a window), higher with firearms | Human level (Weaker than before due to his age, but still capable of overpowering men and women much younger than himself with little issue), higher with firearms Speed: Athletic Human running speed (Has outrun multiple people, a bulldog and even kept up with a subway train for a short period of time) with Peak Human reaction and combat speed (Has avoided getting shot by bullets multiple times, even those he barely saw coming. Punched a boxer faster than he could react), Subsonic+ with firearms | Normal Human running speed with possibly Peak Human combat speed (Caught three doves off guard and killed them with his cane), Subsonic+ with firearms Lifting Strength: Regular Human to Above Average Human (Stronger than Rascal who can lift a man off his back and toss him to the ground . Lifted a man and threw him out of a window. Kicked a trash can with a man inside into the air. Grappled with someone who could lift a pretty large rock. Kicked over a dozen people off this boat, though since he was armed he might've not done so physically) | Below Average Human to Regular Human (Weaker than before but still fairly strong for a man his age) Striking Strength: Street Class, possibly Wall Class, higher with firearms | Human Class, higher with firearms Durability: Street level, possibly Wall level (Has survived beatings from people much stronger or well armed than himself, like with brass knuckles, and several car crashes. Withstood prolonged exposure to a blowtorch. Quickly recovered from having a rifle blow up in his hands and consequently being in the middle of a tornado) | Unknown, likely Human level Stamina: High (On multiple occasions, he's been able to run for several minutes, even after being shot, walked several miles after taking a serious beating or survived serious injuries) Range: Standard melee range, higher with firearms Standard Equipment: A pistol, possibly a colt,a M1911 or a glock (if not all three, plus a silencer), and has been seen using a Tommy Gun a few times. Intelligence: Extremely cold and cunning, having outsmarted countless other gangs and gangsters. His nickname Torpedo is also a reference to how skilled he is with his pistols, though he's also fairly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, being able to take on multiple, albeit younger, opponents at once. He became public enemy number 1 , with a bounty of millions of dollars, and gained enough recognition to become a respected legend among gangsters, even decades later. Even back when he was younger he was pretty lethal, killing another teen his age underwater. | Though he can no longer use his left hand properly, he has found a work around and uses the Parkinson's disease on his hand to cut/sharpen things faster. Weaknesses: Prone to anger, especially if things aren't going his way. This could lead to him getting so aggressive he can start a fight with almost anyone he sees. He is not very well educated and tends to mispronounce words. | Requires a cane to walk, is a bit overweight and even easier to piss off than before, suffers from Parkinson's disease in his left hand. Key: Young | Old Note: Beware as the series is notorious for being extremely dark and graphic, thus NSFW. Gallery Torpedototh.png|Torpedo's first appearance, drawn by Alex Toth Torp.png|Luca in his youth Torpedospeech.png|Luca upon arriving to the USA Luca1.jpg Luca2.jpg Luca3.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Torpedo Category:Comicbook Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Social Influencers Category:Martial Artists